1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including resonators including inductors and capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic components of the related art, a multilayer band pass filter disclosed in International Publication No. 2007/119356, for example, is known. This multilayer band pass filter includes a plurality of LC parallel resonators. Each LC parallel resonator includes an inductor constituted by via-electrodes and inductor electrodes connected to each other. The inductor is formed substantially in a rectangular shape as viewed from a direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to a stacking direction of dielectric layers forming the multilayer band pass filter.
In the multilayer band pass filter disclosed in the above-described publication, it is desirable to obtain a greater inductance value. In order to satisfy this demand, the inductors may be formed substantially in a helical shape.
However, if the inductors are formed substantially in a helical shape, an inward inductor electrode and an outward inductor electrode adjacent to each other face each other. In this case, a large parasitic capacitance occurs between these inward and outward adjacent inductor electrodes. It is thus difficult to obtain a desired bandpass characteristic in this multilayer band pass filter.